Becky
by K-9mom
Summary: Has Gibbs had someone that no one knew about? Is she the one? Or is his forever really a blast from the past? I have no rights to the show, any characters, and this story is fictional. This story is my own.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several months that NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been dating a gorgeous, 35 year old, redhead named Becky. He had tried once to rekindle a romance with NCIS Director Jenny Shepard, but it seemed they would be best as close friends.

That didn't mean he and Jenny didn't do their share of flirting and he was always there to comfort her when she needed. She knew that no matter their history together, he always had her back, and she would have his.

Gibbs and his team had the weekend off so he took Becky out to dinner Saturday night and they could barely hold each other back when they got back to Gibbs' house. By the time they made it upstairs, both were free of their clothes and fell onto the bed.

First Becky took control as Gibbs lay flat his his back allowing her to do whatever she wanted with him. When he knew he was nearing his ability to keep control, he flipped her over and took control. His hands ran over her breasts as his mouth gently suckled and kissed her from her neck and down her torso, until his tongue was making her buck and his fingers finally sent her on a ride of ecstasy. When she stopped, he finally entered her, riding until he released his load.

In the morning, they woke up entangled together. She turned to look at him, watching him sleep for a few minutes, until she ran her fingers through his chest hair and tracing his nipples.

Moments later he woke up and smiled at her, taking mental notice that her touch was making his manhood react, so he rolled onto his back making her take notice of his erection. Becky smiled and moved to take him in her mouth, working him from base to tip, teasing the tip with her tongue, while juggling his balls with her hands.

Gibbs was bucking and grunting as she worked him, his head pressed deep back into the pillow, his eyes rolling back in pleasure until he was completely fulfilled.

The two enjoyed a shower together and she put on one of his t-shirts while he just wore sweatpants and t-shirt. They then had cereal for breakfast and sat on the couch for a while. Being that his tv was downstairs, they went to the basement and he popped on the tv for her.

She just sat on the oversized bean bag chair she had brought over a month or so ago and he took out his tools to begin working on the boat.

A few hours had gone by and they had a few small conversations that had sparked occasionally but mostly they did their own thing. Occasionally she would watch him sanding, his hands moving so delicately across the board that it made her wet.

He fought a similar urge when he would take a break from working and look over at her in his t-shirt, the bottom of the hem just high enough to give a slight peek of her womanhood.

He stopped for a moment when he noticed she was trying to get up from the beanbag chair so he reached over and gave her a hand before twirling her into him and kissing her.

She fell into him, meeting his kiss, and pushed him to the wall. Their tongues were dueling for a few minutes until he spun her against the wall, his mouth kissing and sucking her neck leaving teeth marks. He finally pushed down his sweatpants and lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He freed a hand so he could glide his manhood into her wet core and pounded her until she convulsed in his arms and he unloaded into her again.

When they were done, they went upstairs to clean up and she got dressed into the clothes she brought the night before.

Gibbs went downstairs to make a sandwich and offered her one but she said she would pick up something on the way home. She kissed him goodbye and promised to call him during her lunch break tomorrow.

He really wanted her to stay the rest of the day, but he knew she was supposed to be spending the evening out with a bunch of girls that she had remained friends with from school, so he just accepted that they lived separate lives.

He just went back downstairs and continued to work on the boat and that was a good enough day for him. He enjoyed the sex and companionship, but he also enjoyed being able to be in his man cave and do his thing without interruption.


	2. Becky 2

At around 11:45 pm Sunday night, the weekend NCIS team lead by Paula Cassidy, had received a call for a body found in an alley at Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling. When they arrived, they found a deceased woman, clothes ripped and obviously battered. Ducky guestimated that she was dead less than two hours before they arrived and he transported the body to the morgue at NCIS to prepare her for an autopsy early in the morning.

When Gibbs got into the office Monday morning, he first had a meeting with Jenny up in MTAC about an ongoing case. He spent about an hour with her before getting the call that he and his team needed to go to Norfolk for a dead sailor.

He saw on the case board, that Cassidy had worked a case of a deceased female in Anacostia the night before, but he didn't think anything of it, and just trotted down to the bullpen to tell his team to gear up.

Gibbs told McGee to tell Ducky they had a body while he, Ziva and Tony went down to their truck.

When McGee went down to the morgue, he found Ducky working on an autopsy. He was only halfway done but had collected dna from her vaginal canal and swabbed her mouth and throat as well as took photos of the wounds on the woman's body.

Ducky gave the evidence to Jimmy and asked that he quickly get it upstairs to Abby while he put the body away and met Jimmy in their van. Jimmy got Abby the evidence, filled her in on the case, and ran down the back stairwell to meet Ducky in time to follow Gibbs and the team to Norfolk.

Abby began working on the swabs Ducky submitted and while she had the first sample running, she took the fingerprints and id'd the woman as a Navy Chief Warrant Officer.

She was dancing around her lab as she normally did to waste time while she waited for results and "BING", the monitor found a match. When she spun around to see who the dna matched and her eyeballs just about fell out of her head. There was a photo of her favorite man in the world, the man who was as near a father figure as she had since she was young, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She took a step back and thought there must be something wrong and although she knew the case was Cassidy's, she thought possibly somehow Gibbs' dna got mixed up so she ran the dna from the woman's throat. 10 minutes later, "BING", same result.

Her heart about jumped out of her chest and she was getting anxious. "There is no way, Gibbs raped and killed this woman!, NO WAY!" She was yelling as she reset the first dna sample.

When it came up yet again with Gibbs, she screamed, at which time Jenny was walking by, so she went in to see what was going on. "What's wrong Ab's?"

Abby about dropped. Jenny was the last person she wanted to see this but it was too late, so she explained to Jenny that there has to be an error. Jenny didn't want to believe it either, she knew for a fact that Gibbs was a giver, not a taker, when it came to sex.

Jenny walked over and locked the door, then walked back to Abby, crossed her arms and asked Abby to go over everything she had. "Let's start at the beginning here." Jenny pulled up Cassidy's case file explaining where and how they found the body. "Where does the Warrant Officer live?"

Abby looked it up and found that she had her own apartment in Georgetown. Being that Gibbs didn't live near Anacostia either, the placement of the body didn't make sense. Why would they be there?

Jenny grabbed a piece of paper and started jotting down questions and facts that they had come up with. "What would be the connection between the victim and Gibbs? Do you know if he was dating someone?"

Abby just looked at Jenny, "Don't look at me! He doesn't tell us about his dating life!"

Jenny smiled, knowing she was right. So that was another question to add to her list, 'when/where did they meet? If they were dating, how long were they together?'

"Abby, where are the photos of the body?" she asked. Abby took them out of the folder and spread them out on the table. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Abby? Abby, it's me, Cassidy. I was wondering if you had a moment to check out the dna from last night!" She shouted through the door.

Abby was about to panic, "what do I tell her?" Jenny smiled and stood up straight. "Agent Cassidy, it's me Director Shepard. Abby will be tied up for a while, she's working on something for me. Please meet me in my office in a half hour." Cassidy was annoyed but she knew there wasn't much she could do about it, so she went to work on something else.

When they got back to the pictures, the first thing they noticed was she was a redhead. This made them suspect Gibbs could have been dating her as he had a things for redheads. Then they looked over the photo's of the wounds, noticing the hickey on the left side of her neck which was very obviously not a new injury like the rest.

After a few hours, they had gone over everything Abby had and anything else would have to wait for the remaining findings from Ducky. She told Abby to say nothing to anyone and just refer Cassidy to her office if she got to her before Jenny got to her.

When Jenny went up to her office, she took a moment to walk across the catwalk overlooking the squad room. She saw Gibbs and his team walking into the building and went to her office to think about what she wanted to do. She knew she was going to need to suspend Gibbs from investigations until the case was solved and that was not going to be easy.

She called down to Gibb's phone and told him she needed him in her office. He finished what he was doing and gave each of his team members a task as he looked up and found Jenny watching over them. He felt in his gut something wasn't right, but had no clue what it could be.

Jenny stood facing out the window of her office until she heard him enter the room. She turned and asked that he shut the door and then asked that he sit down. He did as he was asked but with a furrowed brow, wondering what this could be about.

She came around the front of her desk and leaned against it, looking down at him. "We have a problem. Or rather, you have a problem." He chuckled and rolled his head, "just one?" He assumed she was going to tell him about one of his shortcomings as she had done so many times in the past.

Her face didn't change, "I am being serious Jethro." She walked around to her desk chair and sat down, pulling out the case file. "Do you know a Chief Warrant Officer Rebecca Carter?"

He snapped his head and looked her in the eye, squinting as he often did when he was trying to read someone, "What business is it of yours?"

Jenny shook her head knowing he wasn't going to be easy to talk to about this, but she wanted him to know she was being serious. "I am trying to solve your problem and I need to know if you know her." Looking less than amused, he simply said "ya".

She wrote something on the paper. "Have you been dating her?" He stared at her again, "yes". Again she wrote something down. "How long?" Now he was getting upset, "what the hell is going on here Jen? Are you stalking me after work?"

He was about to get up and she gave him a cold stare, "SIT! We can do this here or we can do this in the interrogation room, your choice!" He did as he was told but now he was concerned more than annoyed. "What the hell is going on here?"

She told him to calm down and just cooperate so they could get through it. "No! I am not answering anything else until you tell me why you are interrogating me." Jenny was getting mad, "Jethro.. This isn't comfortable for either of us. Would you prefer I have Agent Cassidy do the interrogation?"

He was giving her the cold stare so she got up and began walking around, again landing against the front of her desk. "Ok, did you hear Cassidy picked up a body in Anacostia last night?" He dipped his head, having been through it so many times, he knew she was going to say Becky was dead. "Ya."

She watched him for his response, "A Chief Warrant Officer Rebecca Carter was found beaten and possibly raped according to the case so far. Ducky began the autopsy and took semen from her vaginal canal and mouth, blood from under her fingernails as if she scratched her attacker, and photos of the wounds."

She was talking slow, knowing he was trying to digest all the information and so she could read his reactions. If there was anyone that was nearly impossible to read, it would be Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but she could tell this was all new information to him.

He looked up to her, still trying to process what kind of beast would rape and beat such a sweet woman, "and?" "And… when Abby ran the dna, all of the semen came back as yours, and only yours. Also, the dna from under her fingernails was yours."

Gibbs nodded his head and turned a shade of red Jenny hadn't seen in awhile, "well, that would make sense, since she spent the night last night." It was an awkward moment but he looked her in the eye. "She didn't leave until about noon today and we were together again this morning before she left."

Jenny swallowed hard, just a tad jealous that he was sleeping with someone and obviously having amazing sex, but then remembered the woman was dead. "Ok… do you know where she was going after she left your house?"

Gibbs thought about it but didn't remember her actually giving him a location, "no, all I know is that she was supposed to be meeting a bunch of old friends from school. I don't think she ever said where."

Jenny sat with her arms crossed, just watching him, "or, she told you and you weren't listening…. You didn't ask where she was going?" Now he was getting mad, mostly at himself. "No! I didn't ask where she was going! I'm not her freak'n keeper."

Jenny gave him a moment to calm down, "ok, calm down Jethro. I know you well enough to know you didn't kill someone for no reason. But you know I have to overturn every rock and honestly, right now with the only evidence being your dna, you are our prime suspect." The two just stared each other in the eye, "Jethro, where were you last night between 10:00 and 11:45pm?"

They both knew what he was going to say, "Where else am I ever at that time of day? I was working on the boat!" He took a deep breath, knowing that wasn't helpful. "And shall I assume you were alone, or do you have an alibi?"

Again, he looked up to her in the eye, "Jethro, I need to place you on suspension until this is all figured out." He shook his head and knew she was doing what she was supposed to according to policy, but he didn't have to like it. "I have to ask for your gun and badge." Gibbs jumped up and started walking to the door so she walked over to him.

"Wait! Jethro. I want you to know that I am taking this case from Cassidy and she doesn't know anything. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are all on a gag order to speak to me only. I am going to have to allow another agent in though." He had turned back to her and again looked her in the eye as it was their way to speaking more than they had to say verbally. "Ziva". Was all he said.

She squinted at him, "Why Ziva?" She had thought about asking McGee or Cassidy, "you trust her that much?" He just gently nodded, flashing back to her shooting her brother to save his life, "With my life."

Gibbs went downstairs and grabbed his badge and gun from the drawer making his team take notice, so Tony asked, "we going somewhere boss?" As Gibbs was headed back upstairs he didn't even stop but answered, "Nope, just me. I'll be gone awhile. Tony, you take charge of the team." They all turned to look at each other wondering what was happening before they all turned back and watched him head back into the Director's office.

Gibbs walked back into Jenny's office and placed his badge, clip and empty weapon on her desk just as Abby walked in behind him and paused, just watching. When he turned to see who walked in, he took a deep breath and could see the worry in her eyes so he walked over to give Abby a hug. She held on tight and told him she would get to the bottom of who really did this. He tucked his lips close to her ear, and quietly told her he had no doubt she would. "Thanks Ab." He whispered as he pulled away from her and put his chin up, adjusting his neck to look at Jenny. "I want to see Becky."

Jenny shook her head, "no way Jethro! You're a suspect, I can't do it." He paused, "Ducky must be done with the autopsy by now", they both turned to Abby. "Ya, he said he has the findings of the physical damage and didn't find anymore for me to test." She looked at the floor with a schoolgirl face, wishing she had more information.

Gibbs stared back at Jenny, waiting for her to agree. "Take a seat outside, let me talk to Abby, and make a couple calls and I will escort you down." He agreed and stepped out, shutting the door for the women to talk.

Abby said the tox screen came back showing Becky was 3 times over the legal limit for alcohol. That got Jenny wondering where Becky's car was. How would she have gotten to the place she was found. Where did she do all the drinking? She smiled and told Abby she did well and if anything else comes up, let her know and asked her to have Ziva report to her office on her way back downstairs.

Jenny thought for a moment, realizing she needed to check out Gibbs' house and vehicles for any trace of a struggle or blood. It was going to be evident that Becky was at his house, but just needed to rule out foul play.

Thinking about his vehicles, she called downstairs to see if he had checked out any government vehicles since he left Friday and the garage attendants said he hadn't. So that just left his personal vehicle.

She got up and walked to her door knowing Ziva would be walking into her secretary's office any moment, and crinched finger indicating she wanted Ziva to follow her. She pointed at Gibbs, "you stay there until I am done." Gibbs just rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Jenny filled in Ziva on the case and told her that she couldn't speak to anyone other than her, Abby or Ducky. If she had anymore questions for Gibbs, she should tell Jenny first and he would be interviewed in her office. Ziva asked why she was chosen for this task so Jenny told her Gibbs requested her.

Jenny stood up and walked to the door, nodding to Gibbs to come into her office and shut the door behind them as Ziva stood and her eyes met his. He just gestured with his eyes that things were ok.

Jenny walked away and asked him if he was going to cooperate and sign permission for she and Ziva to go through his vehicle and house or if she was going to need to get a warrant.

Gibbs swallowed hard and stared at her, knowing how personal and potentially embarrassing, the situation was. He knew neither woman ever left a stone unturned. And if they went through his belongings, it was inevitable they would discover Shannon & Kelly and thankfully Ziva already knew all about it, having read his docia before she came to NCIS. He really wanted to say no but also didn't want to make it look like he wasn't cooperative, so he agreed to sign the form.

"Ziva, grab what you will need from the truck and let's meet in the parking lot. You can drive Jethro's truck back to the house and we'll go through it there." Gibbs nodded in agreement. "First, I see Becky."

Jenny agreed, "I need to get the report from Ducky anyway. Why don't you just go ahead and take the truck to his house and get started. We'll be along."

Ziva nodded and took one more glance at Gibbs. He nodded in acknowledgement that it was ok and tossed her the keys, so she trotted down the stairs to get her things from the bullpen and Jenny and Gibbs took the elevator downstairs. "You know I have to have Ducky check you over for any signs of a fight."

Gibbs took a hard stare at her and squinted but she didn't let him intimidate her, "Jethro, you know anyone else who was a suspect would have been checked out when they were brought in." He nodded his head, knowing she was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Ducky was surprised to see Gibbs walk in with Jenny so he stopped what he was doing and just watched them. Jenny stepped in front and asked Ducky if he was completed with Becky, which he stated he was.

"Jethro asked if he could have a moment with Becky, so I told him he could, as long as you were through. Also, I need you to check him for any signs of a struggle or fight." Ducky nodded his head, "I see. Mr Palmer, can you leave us for a few moments please?"

Gibbs and Jenny followed Ducky and waited by the table while he went to get the exam form. When Ducky turned around, he was surprised to see Jenny was still there. "Sorry Jethro, I need you to strip down to your skivvies."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the stupidity and embarrassment but did as he was told. Ducky and gibbs both looked over at Jenny, "what? You want me to turn around?" Gibbs just grinned knowing she had already known every inch of him. He just shrugged, tossed his blazer on the table and pulled his polo and t-shirt over his head before undoing his belt, pulling off his boots and dropping his pants.

Jenny couldn't help but flashback to when she and Gibbs had slept together those times in Paris and Serbia. Seeing him stand in front of her in his underwear, did make her tingle a bit. "Still tighty whiteys, huh?", as she gave him an evil grin.

Gibb's just shot her back a crooked look but Ducky wasn't even paying attention to what Gibbs was doing. He was too busy running the scenario of Gibbs and Jenny having possibly slept together in the past or currently, he wasn't sure. He knew there was a history between the two, but never confirmed they were an actually couple, now he knew.

When he looked up to Gibbs, he was standing in his tighty whities and waiting for Ducky to begin. Ducky proceeded, though he thought it was a tad unorthodox to have Jenny in the room. "Ok Jethro, let's start with your hands."

Gibbs held out his hands while Ducky examined them closely. Gibbs' hands were always very rough, Ducky knew that. He found some small cuts in Gibb's palm and took photos, then found a few small nicks on his right knuckle, so he took photos of them, otherwise, hands were clear. There was a cut on his right arm, Ducky took a photo.

When asked, Gibbs claimed all of the abrasions were from working on the boat, which made sense as they were not from the last 24 hours. When Ducky moved on his front torso, he found a fresh, small bruise, on his chest, very near his left nipple. Also found a few marks and older bruises on his abdomen.

Ducky marked the form and took photos of all of them as he did the entire process. When he turned around, Jen and Ducky could clearly see several deep scratches on his back and ribs, some very new, and some several weeks old.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Ducky took the necessary photo's. "Those are all clearly from a couple days ago when we were in bed. When was the last time you saw defensive wounds on someone's back?"

Ducky just nodded, knowing he was right, "Just documenting every abrasion as I am told, Jethro." Gibbs shook his head and looked to Jenny.

Jenny's heart was pinging. Here he was, standing in front of her in his underwear reminding her how gorgeous he was. Then, after hearing about all the semen he left while having sex with the woman, she now sees how rough and awesome their sex had been.

"You know we still have to mark it." she told him, and all he could do was to shake his head, for the stupidity and embarrassment.

Ducky checked Gibbs' legs and he found several small black & blues but they all appeared old, though he took photos anyway. As Ducky turned to write on the form, Jenny was on the phone, "Abby, need you to come down to autopsy. Bring some dna swabs."

When Gibbs heard what Jenny was doing, "what the hell? DNA swabs? I am not denying those marks were from Becky!"

"Jethro, we need to go by the book on this, you know that! Now put your freaking pants on before Abby gets down here!" He was quite annoyed but quickly grabbed his pants and slipped them on and was buttoning them just as Abby walked in.

Abby was surprised to see Gibbs half dressed so she paused at the door. "Come on in Abby." Jenny told her, "over here." She looked to Gibbs next before continuing so he gave a slight nod and small grin to reassure her.

Abby walked in tentatively. She could see Gibbs was pissed off, and that was never a good thing. Jenny finally spoke up, "Ab's, Ducky just did an exam on Jethro, and he did find a few abrasions. I just need you to run a few swabs over them and see if you can get anything. Oh, I also need you to swab for gunshot residue."

Abby placed her supplies on the table near Gibbs and grabbed what she needed, spraying a swab and turning to Gibbs. He could tell she was nervous which he hated, so his face turned from hard to soft and smirked at her. "It's ok Ab's. Where do you want to start?"

Seeing that he smirked at her, she felt a little better. Now, she was nervous about what she'd find after running the dna. She trusted Jenny, but not like she trusted Gibbs.

He lifted his right hand so she could swab his knuckle and then another swab to the cut on his palm, then his forearm. Then she scraped out under his nails on both hands and finally checked for gunshot residue.

She walked back to her kit and put each swab in a sleeve, then pulled out a few more and walked back to Gibbs. She had him turn around so she could swab the one's on his back, and put them away in their respective sleeves, finally, he turned around so she could swab the abrasion on his chest.

When he saw the fear in Abby's eye as she approached him again, it hurt his heart. He adored the girl as if she was his own daughter, so he met her eyes, smirked, and quickly pointed to the abrasion on his chest which was a little bit hidden in his chest hair. She did what she needed with the swab and after she closed her kit, he walked up behind her, making her turn to him and he took her into an embrace, whispering in her ear, that it was ok. When they parted, he reminded her that she needed to do her job, no matter what and reminded her that he fully trusted her to figure it out. She half smiled then looked to Jenny, who nodded and told her to get to work.

Gibbs finished getting dressed as Ducky was writing up his report and was told to only email it to Jenny and Abby. Ducky saw that Gibbs was looking over at the bank of compartments, so he walked over and told Gibbs to follow him.

They reached compartment 12, Ducky opened it and slid out the body. Gibbs gave him a look and the older man backed away, "I will give you a moment alone." Jenny watched as he pulled the sheet down to uncover her face. He stood and just looked at the woman for a minute or two before he ran a finger through her hair. He just wanted to feel a piece of her one more time.

A few minutes later, Jenny walked up next to him and just stood there a moment. She didn't look at him, giving him a little privacy, but eventually put a hand on his back. "You ok Jethro?" He sniffled a little, took a deep breath, and a hard swallow before covering her face and turning around.

She could see his eyes were red, it did bother her that he was hurting. She truly believed that this man could never beat a woman unless she was attacking him and this didn't appear to be the situation.

"Let's go see how Ziva's doing." He followed her out of the room, headed to the parking area and got into her car. "Jen, why are you even pursuing this angle? You know damn well I did not kill her. Why don't you find those women she went to dinner with and go from there? Why start at the beginning?"

Jenny briefly looked over at him but then back on the road, "Jethro, there is a dead woman on a military base, beaten, and possibly raped and she is covered with your dna." He was getting mad, "ya, and there is a simple answer to that equation. I am not denying having sex with her!"

"Jethro, you know damn well if any word got out that we skipped a step or denied your roll in the case, Secnav would come after both of us with full force! Let me do what we need to do to cover our asses and we can go from there!"

Gibbs thought for a moment, "Ok, so it was my dna and none other found, right?" Jenny nodded to him. "Ok, so then you can rule out rape, right? Ducky should have been able to rule that out during the autopsy." He turned to look at her face.

Jenny thought about how she wanted to say what she wanted, "Ducky did check, he said she had had intercourse within 24 hours, possibly more than once. He said that although there was no conclusive sign of actual rape, the intercourse that she recently had, was rough. Apparently there was a small tear in her vaginal lining and minor bruising to her cervix."

Gibbs squinted his eyes at not only the thought of Jen, Ducky, and Abby knowing such personal and intimate details about his sexual encounters, but the thought of having hurt Becky. He was thinking how she had always begged for more, never complaining, and that he usually gave her the right to slow down or stop whenever she wanted.

He crooked his neck, "Ok, yah. So we did have sex a few times between Saturday evening and the time she left Sunday." Jenny really didn't want to hear it, but she had to, it was all she could take to keep herself together.

Remembering Gibbs was more of a giver, than a taker during sex, she still didn't know how Becky would have been injured. "So, how would she have a tear and bruising?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, really not wanting to talk to her about it. Thinking back, he remembered in the morning she had pleasured him and he reciprocated orally and with his fingers. "The only thing I can imagine about a tare, is maybe it was from a fingernail?" He looked at his hand.

Jenny closed her eyes momentarily, imagining it in her head and she got wet, herself. God she missed sleeping with him. Taking a deep breath, "ok, you left out that part this morning." He shrugged, "didn't really think such details were pertinent until now." She took a moment to think, "well, at least that makes more sense. I'll ask Ducky if he thinks that could be it."

Later, they pulled into Gibbs' driveway and found Ziva was just finished going through the truck. "You wait here." Jenny told Gibbs as she walked over to speak to Ziva.

"Did you find anything?" Ziva looked to Gibbs, then looked back to Jenny, "No, I went through the front and back and didn't find anything abnormal. He certainly keeps a tidy truck."

Jenny smiled, "that's Jethro. Nothing uncommon about that. How about the back?" Ziva shook her head, "nothing. I sprayed it with Luminol and nothing. And the truck doesn't appear to have been washed in several weeks, so nothing covered up."

"Thanks Ziva, let's go inside. Come on Jethro." The trio walked into the house and just looked around. Nothing looked out of sorts, "Where should I start Director?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs who just hand gestured, "whatever. Go do what you're gonna do."

"Let's start in the basement and work our way up." Jenny spirited out, knowing that was mostly where he lived. The trio went downstairs and the two women put on gloves and began looking around. Nothing looked out of sorts, and they used Luminol where they thought they should, such as the handle of the stairs, and the wall near the stairs, but nothing.

Being in Gibbs' basement made Ziva have several flashbacks to when she killed Ari so she was quick to want to get back upstairs.

The three continued to the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and first floor bedroom, the investigators found nothing as they expected so they began their trip up the stairs.

"You aren't satisfied yet? Clearly there is no evidence here, probably because I DIDN'T DO IT!" Gibbs slowly and loudly said. Jenny & Ziva just looked to him. "Jethro, let's just get it over with."

The door to the bathroom was opened so they started there. Ziva came up with absolutely nothing, no blood in either drain, no sign of anything, so they moved to his bedroom.

Gibbs stood in the corner while the two women worked the room. Jenny got to the bed and stopped, "have you changed the sheets?"

He shrugged his shoulders and tossed his hands up, "ya, I normally do after…." Jenny slowly nodded in understanding and looked away. "So, where are the sheets?"

Gibbs paused for a moment, thinking before he answered. All he did was give a subtle tilt of the head in the direction of the hamper. "All you need to know is that there's no blood, we all already know the rest."

Jenny had Ziva pull out the sheet and she could see there was no blood so she put it back before quickly going through the rest of the clothes in his hamper. Handling her boss' underwear wasn't really her idea of a good time.

When they cleared his bedroom, he tried to herd them downstairs, but Jenny insisted on clearing the room with the closed door. He stared hard, directly into her eyes, "there is nothing in there that's been disturbed anytime recently. Trust me on that."

Jenny walked over to the door anyway which upset him. She turned to look at him as she was turning the handle, "Jen..".

As she entered, she saw just a plain bedroom, bare bed, two dressers, several boxes, photos of Shannon & Kelly, and a few other items. Gibbs followed Ziva into the room and stood at the doorway, barely wanting to go in.

He looked around the same as Ziva and Jenny. Just being in the room made him hurt but he was trying to hide it. The two women looked around and it was clear the dust hadn't been disturbed in a while so they didn't disturb it, just looked around.

When they turned to meet him, he stood straight and chinned up, just watching them. Ziva stopped very close to him, and stared him in the eye, "this room was Kelly's, wasn't it?" His response was a very subtle nod and they all left the room to go back to the living room.

The three were all standing in the living room where Jenny had full intentions of leaving Gibbs as she and Ziva continued to work on the case. "Are you satisfied now? You know damn well I didn't kill her", he stood close to Jenny and gave her the Gibbs stare.

Jenny stepped up to him to fill his space even more and didn't release his gaze. "Jethro.. You know damn well we had to rule you out first. Now, let us finish the job and YOU stay out of NCIS and stay away from the case until we find the sucker. I will be in touch."

He barely nodded in acknowledgement but she knew that was the best she would get so she stepped back to turn and leave. Ziva walked by and took his arm as she walked by, just to release it as she passed. Jenny didn't see it and it was enough to let him know she had his back but knew he was innocent.

Jenny and Ziva went back to the place Becky was found and searched for anything Cassidy's team may not have found but saw nothing unusual so they went back to Jenny's Office to discuss their next step.

As they walked across the catwalk upstairs, Tony & McGee noticed them and hated that they couldn't be read in on what was happening, so, they went downstairs to speak to Abby and found out she also had information but couldn't talk.

This was really annoying them. They knew something bad was happening and if Gibbs was in trouble, they wanted to help.

After work, they decided to take a trip to Gibbs' house and Gibbs was in his basement working on the boat as he always did when not working. When he saw they were coming down the stairs, he just took a deep breath, he knew what they wanted.

Tony finally got up the nerve to ask, "Gibbs… What the hell is going on around here? One day, you turn in your badge and gun, then Ziva is called for a special project and glued to the Director, and Abby and Ducky are under gag orders. We can only imagine they think you did something."

Gibbs ducked his head before turning to look at the guys. "It's just temporary. For now, DiNozzo, you are the team leader. You and McGee follow up on whatever cases you have going on and just stay out of Ziva and the Director's way unless they ask you."

McGee was still concerned, Gibbs hadn't really answered their question. "But, what is it they think you did?" "Don't worry about it, I did nothing wrong. I know Abby and Ziva will prove that."

Gibbs could tell they were truly concerned, "Go.. go do your job. I will be in touch." Both younger men watched their boss for a moment before turning to leave.

When they got back to the office, they sat at their desks working on another case but they couldn't help but watch Ziva. Ziva could tell they were annoyed and finally approached them. "What? What is the problem? I can tell you both have a problem with me working on a separate case."

They both shook their heads, "no, it's not that you have your own case, it's that we know it somehow involves Gibbs and want to help." Ziva nodded, "You would have to speak to the Director about that. You know as well as I do, that I can't tell you anything." Tony looked uptowards the Director's Office and saw her standing overlooking the bullpen. Giving him no response, she turned and walked away.


	3. Becky 3

Several days later Ziva and Jenny had found and finished interviewing the women that were out with Becky that night and they did say she Becky had told them about the amazing man she had been dating but didn't know his name.

The women also said they did think Becky had drank a little too much but they all left her alone after they had a disagreement. They didn't think Becky was too inebriated to get herself home via cab.

The barkeeper said he saw her leave with a guy that stops in every once and a while and only knows him as 'Joe'. Thankfully there is a camera in the parking lot and they were able to get an image of Joe and Becky leaving.

By the end of the week, they found and brought Joe in for questioning. It took a while, but Joe finally confessed to killing her by accident after he hit her with his car. He said they had a fight after leaving the bar and she ran in front of his car. Then he freaked out and left her body there.

Ziva called for another agent to take him into custody and process him for murder charges. She then went up to Jenny's Office and saw that Jenny was watching the interrogation on her monitor and they discussed everything.

Jenny thanked Ziva for doing such a great job and told her that she was still not to talk about anything, but she could say an arrest was made on her case and it is over. Then Jenny went down to tell Abby, Ducky and Palmer that an arrest was made and gibbs was cleared which made them all breath a little easier. Not that they thought Gibbs did it, but there was so much evidence pointing that way.

On her way out the door that night she grabbed Gibbs gun, id, and badge and stopped at Gibbs' house on the way home. She found him in the basement as she usually did and he barely acknowledged her.

Finally after a few moments, she placed his things on the tool bench and he stopped to look at her. "You're off the hook." He watched her and squared his head, "who?" She shook her head, "Not tonight. Tonight you just know the guy has been caught."

He stared at her with a squint, "Ok, then why?" She tilted her and took a deep breath, "It was senseless, she had just met him at the bar. He said she was leaving with him and then she went ballistic when he tried to kiss her. He said he continued to his truck and she was screaming and following him to his truck so he tried to get away. Then he said when he tried to drive off, she ran into the truck, he freaked and left." He just stood and tried to accept what she was saying, "video at the bar cooperates what he said. But we aren't letting him off the hook for leaving and not reporting it."

He stared at the wall, "I don't believe it. I've never seen her like that." She shook her head, "sorry Jethro. Like I said, the camera clearly showed her jumping in front of his truck and she was pursuing him, not vice versa." He just shook his head, "Jethro, I wish I had a different answer, but her friends did say she was quite drunk and Ducky corroborated it."

Gibbs poured a drink for himself and one for Jenny as he let her sit on the stool and he sat on the sawhorse. She could tell by his behavior that he looked defeated. "What's wrong Jethro?" He just shook his head and raised his eyebrows, but didn't answer. "I can tell something is eating at you."

He didn't answer and she knew enough not to pry, "Hey, let's go get dinner." She stood up and placed her glass on the table before taking his glass from him and doing the same. He stood up and followed her upstairs, shutting off the lights behind them.

The two went upstairs but decided to order chinese food to be delivered. They shared small talk, mostly about work, until the food arrived. Gibbs met the guy at the door and insisted on paying for it even though Jenny tried to pay so she slipped a $20 bill in his front pocket making him shake his head.

They went to the couch and put their food on the coffee table. They ate fairly quietly, just enjoying each others companionship and Gibbs finally thanked her for sticking around. "It's good to have someone around once and a while. Thanks for coming by tonight", he said without looking up at her.

Jenny stopped and looked at him, his comment meant a lot to her, but she didn't know what to make of it. "Sure. Jethro, you sure you're ok?" He nodded, almost sorry he said anything, "ya, just saying that I don't have many friends, it's good to have you around again."

She smirked and watched him closely, "I am sorry about Becky." He smirked and nodded, "thanks" as he took a deep breath and caught her watching him. His eyes locked with hers and they leaned into each other until their lips met. They kissed intimately for a moment and she followed him as he leaned back on the couch but when he needed to take a breath, he broke lip contact and closed his eyes.

She sat back up and just looked at him, knowing what he was going to say. "Jen, we can't do this." She tried to read his face, "why? No one else needs to know." He just shook his head as his eyes were studying her's, "it's not the time. You made that decision seven years ago and honestly, that hurt me. I don't see us being able to make this work with you in the Director position."

Jenny nodded in understanding, "I hurt you that much?" He just nodded, "ya. It did". Then he got up and started to clean up dinner. She jumped up to help and stopped him in the kitchen, "I'm sorry Jethro. I did make a decision and it was because at the time, I needed to do what was best for me. I always loved you, I always will. I haven't had another relationship as good as ours."

He tried to leave the room but she still followed him, "Jen…." She finally sat on the chair as he sat on the couch, "I get it Jethro. I made a decision that ruined our relationship and for THAT, I am sorry. But honestly, I CAN'T say I am sorry for doing what I needed to do to get my career onto the right track."

Gibbs just shook his head, "You could've had both. But whatever, it's done…." just then his phone rang. "Gibbs. Ya, i'll be right there." He stood up, "duty calls."

She knew he was on call all weekend, "what is it?" He started to head out the door, "dead sailor in Norfolk." She grabbed her coat and followed him out the door so he walked her to her car, opening the door for her. "Friends Jen. I think we can do well at staying good friends."

She grinned and gave him a hug before getting into the suv. He smirked back at her and closed the door once she was in and put the window down. "Friends it will be. Let me know if you need anything."


End file.
